The Radio
by HereComesATrash
Summary: Ayyyy! It's been like a year? Anyway I just NEEDED to write something and I didn't really know what community to put this story on but hopefully this is fine? I putted this story on misc GAMES because this was somewhat based on a game that I played. Also the girl in this story is Summer and her husband and his family are all OC's's's's of mine and ya. Enjoy?


My name is Summer, I'm 23 years old female and I live with my husband and our two beautiful children. And this happened about six years ago.

At the time my husband was just my boyfriend, at the time I came over to his house almost every day because he's not much of a people person. My boyfriend had a pretty big room he had a computer, a couch, and the radio…

One day I came over to my boyfriend's house we were just hanging out in his room, he was telling me about hacking stuff, and I was probably telling him about funny things that had happened in my life, when suddenly his radio went off. The sound was so loud my boyfriend and I had to cover our ears with our hands, the sound was strange or creepy is probably a better way to describe it. It sounded like a mix of static and… screaming. A very, very low pitched scream… And then a voice. Probably the lowest voice I and my boyfriend had ever heard. it was hard to tell what it said but my boyfriend and I are both eighty percent sure that it said this:

"I will find you Marry, and I will end you!" Marry? That wasn't my name, that wasn't my boyfriend's name, that was his sister's name. Now, my boyfriend and his sister were never that close, but my boyfriend and I both knew that this wasn't right, Marry is a very nice and sweet person and it would make no sense for anyone to ever want to hurt her, and this person if they even were a person, didn't just wanted to hurt Marry they wanted to kill her!

After the sound stopped my boyfriend and I just look at each other in shock and confusion we didn't know what we should've done but we just tried to forget about it for the time being and if something like that happened again then we at least were gonna tell my boyfriend's parents about it.

Then on the next day I came over to my boyfriend's house again, usually I say hi to his parents and/or sister or just whoever I saw as I going to my boyfriend's room and then I would barge in his room I pretty much never knocked on his door, but he never told me to knock first so I guess he didn't care.

I said hi to his mom and came in his room to see him looking at his radio even more confused then he was yesterday, without even needed to say anything he looked up at me and said:

"It wasn't plugged in."

"What?"

"The radio. It wasn't plugged in yesterday."

I believed him I knew this wasn't something he'd lie about.

The radio my boyfriend had was one of those radios that had to be plugged in from one of those outlet things on the walls for you to be able to listen to it, and my boyfriend almost never listen to the radio, and at some point he had plugged it out and never plugged it back in ever since. This didn't make any sense though.

How could we have heard that voice on the radio when it wasn't plugged in?

How was the sound so loud but it seemed like only my boyfriend and I heard it? Whoever or whatever was on the radio why did they hate Marry so much?

Should we call the cops or would they think we were playing some kind of prank? Would my boyfriend's parents believe us?

Would Marry believe us?

We both had so many questions and we didn't have the answers to any of them. But we talked it over and decided not to tell my boyfriend's parents like probably should have, but instead we decided to burn it. We went in my car drove far far away from my boyfriend's house and burn the radio.

And that was the end of it nothing or no one killed my boyfriend's sister and after some time my boyfriend and I got married and moved out of our family homes and nothing ever came of that whole event. But something odd happened about a year ago and that's why I'm sharing this story.

My husband and I were visiting my husband's family for the holidays. On thanksgiving night we were all eating giving thanks and talking about random things. I don't even remember what we were talking about or how it got brought up in the conversation but somehow my husband had mentioned something about that old radio, and my husband's parents and sister all had the same look of confusion, we both asked why they all looked so confused,"You never had a radio sweetheart." His mom finally said.

From there the confused faces went from three out of five of us, to five out five of us. My husband had always been kind of dissent from his family but they knew his personality and most of the stuff he owned and they definitely knew that he had a radio. But his parents and sister insisted that they don't remember him ever having a radio, and now my husband and myself seems to be the only two people we know who remember my husband's old radio...

What does this all mean?


End file.
